1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display which minimizes the IR drop of power sources supplying power to an organic light emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among Flat Panel Displays (FPDs), organic light emitting displays display images using Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. Since an organic light emitting display has a high response speed and low power consumption, organic light emitting displays have been spotlighted as next generation displays.
In general, an organic light emitting display includes a pixel unit including a plurality of pixels, driving circuits for supplying driving signals to the pixel unit, and a power source for supplying power to the pixel unit.
The pixels emit light with a brightness corresponding to data signals supplied in synchronism with scan signals when the scan signals are supplied. The organic light emitting display panel then displays a predetermined image.
In the organic light emitting display, the emission brightness of the pixels is affected by the voltage supplied by the power sources. That is, the output of the power sources determine the emission brightness of the pixels together with the data signals.
Therefore, in order to display an image with uniform picture quality, the power sources must supply the same voltage to the pixels.
However, the power sources are Direct Current (DC) power sources having a predetermined voltage level and a voltage reduction IR drop occurs when a current passes through a power source line.
In particular, since the length of the power source line increases as the size of the display panel of the organic light emitting display increases, a brightness deviation between the pixels increases in accordance with the distance between the pixels and a power source pad that receives the output of the power sources.
Therefore, it is necessary to minimize the voltage reduction IR drop of the power sources.